Fallen Angel
by noodles10
Summary: Sam is rocked to the core when his father comes to arrest him. What is fallen Angel? Why does it scare Sam so much? Can team one save Sam?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All, **

**After reading nearly every flashpoint fan fiction, I have decided to write my very own first one! **

**Please don't be afraid to review, I am more than open to suggestions! **

**This is just the first part….**

Fallen Angel

It had been a long day with multiple call outs. Team One were tired. 5 non-stop calls had meant no down time, no time to reflect, no time to gather their thoughts, no time to think. They had just returned and were ready to hit the showers when 6 military officers entered the building.

" Sam Braddock" the man in the front said, causing the whole team to turn. He was a tall man with Asian features.

"Sir?" Sam replied with uncertainty,

"You need to come with us immediately,"

"Sam?" Ed said standing next to the SRU officer,

" I dunno," Sam said stepping towards the officers, " What's this about?"

"Sam" a voice said from behind with authority. The speaker stepped forward through the officers. He wasn't overly tall or big but was well build and balding.

"General" Sam said coldly stepping back,

"As of this moment, you are under Military arrest,"

"On what charges?" Greg Parker said fiercely, stepping in front of the shocked Sam. It was Greg's first encounter with the General. Sam had offered little to no information about the man, in fact, they knew very little of Sam's past at all.

"When your clearance is high enough, Greg, you will know" the General said coldly as 2 of his officers tried to intercept Sam.

"I don't think so buddy" Wordy said as Spike pulled Sam behind Ed and Wordy,

"Sam," Sam looked at the general, " Fallen Angel." Two words, two words Sam had buried, two words which paled Sam, made him shake on the spot,

"I'll take my chances General" Sam said shakily,

"Hump, it's not your safety I'm concerned about. Bring him." The General turned as his two officers each took an arm of Sam each,

"Not going to happen General," Commander Holleran stood in front of the General. His eyes glanced at Sam standing between the two military officers. "You and I both know Sam is no longer apart of the Military, therefore, no long does he answer to it. You and your men are to leave at once." The General shot Sam a look of pure hate, before storming off with his officers behind.

"You ok?" Jules whispered to the pale Sam,

"No," he looked at his team, his blue eyes wide with fear, Oh God no I'm not."

**This is just the start so thoughts are appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

Sam took off into the locker room.

"Sam, buddy, talk to me" Ed and the team chased after him.

"I…..I can't, look…" Sam spun around to face his team, " I know we are family, but trust me, this is something none of you can get involved in," Sam opened his locker and started throwing his gear into his bag, "Sorry Sarge, but I gotta go…" Sam tried to leave but every member of team one blocked his passage,

"Sam," Jules stood forward, "you are in trouble" she said flatly, "Let us in, we can help"

"Not this time guys, Sorry" and with that he was gone.

"Winnie!" Greg called in frustration heading towards the front desk,

"Sarge?"

"Run a search on 'Fallen Angel'"

"On it" Winnie spun her chair towards the keyboard and started typing.

"Greg, something's not right here" Ed said,

"You think…" Spike said with sarcasm behind him. Taking his hat off, Greg rubbed his head with worry. He turned to find his team looking at him,

"I…" any further conversation was cut off by Winnie and the sirens

"Hot Call, man attacked….Sarge…it's right out front of our building" Winnie looked at Parker, the team had their weapons ready in minutes and were out the door,

"Give me everything you've got Winnie" Greg said as his team entered the street. 500 metres away, their hearts stopped. Sam's unconscious body was being dragged into a black van. Without waiting, Jules opened fire as Wordy screamed,

"SRU, FREEZE!" but it was all in vain. The van was gone.

"Winnie, have all units out for a black van, no plate, we have an officer taken."

Sam felt the fog lifting, his head felt like concrete. Groaning, he sat up slowly, fighting nausea, he opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was making a phone call when a black van pulled up along side of him, 3 men jumped out and he dropped everything to try and protect himself. Natural reflexes and training could protect him for a short period of time but the numbers game was against him. He had no idea the crowbar was flying at his head before it was too late.

His blue eyes scanned the room he was in. A bucket was in the corner and a single filthy mattress. Everything else was bare, no windows and one door. Groaning, Sam took stock of his injuries, apart from a laceration on his head, everything else was just sore or bruised. After a short while, the door opened and a man entered flanked by 5 body guards.

"Master Corporal S Braddock?"

Sam took this opportunity to size up his kidnapper. He was short, shorter than Sam anyway, he was Middle Eastern by the looks but had no accent at all. He looked confused as he waited for an answer,

"Yes" Sam said slowly, "what the hell is going on?" Instantly, the man spun around and with all the force he could master, he hit the body guard to the right of him. The guard stood there in complete shock, holding his swollen eye,

"You idiot…" he hissed before pulling out his phone. He motioned for his goons to hold Sam. Forcing the injured officer to his knees, he approached, " I want you to ring your sister" he said quietly,

"What? Nat?" Sam asked, confusion and concussion muddling his brain,

"No" the man crouched in front of Sam, "Samantha."

**OMG so nervous...hope you enjoying more to come...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for the comments, trying to get what is in your head onto paper is a challenge, hopefully you can all follow my mind! **

**Enjoy…..(p.s. I don't own flashpoint, I also do not have medical or military training…..)**

Chapter 3

"Winnie, did you find anything on 'Fallen Angel'?" Greg asked into his headset as his team followed him into the briefing room,

"Sorry Sarge, nothing"

"Keep looking." Greg stood in silence looking at his team. Jules was standing at the window looking at nothing in particular, lost in her thoughts.

Wordy was pacing, trying to come up with an explanation.

Spike was sitting at the table, head in his hands.

Ed was watching Greg.

"We find him, we bring him home" Greg said emotionally. Team One spent the night sleeping on chairs, couches or whatever they could find, they were not leaving until they found their friend. The next morning, however, brought more answers than they wanted. After they all showered, Greg called them all into the briefing room. Once all were seated, Greg looked at his team, although they were officially off-duty, all were geared up and ready to go.

"We review what we've got. Team 3 went over everything last night. Spike, I have his phone. I want his life pulled apart."

"It's got to do with 'Fallen Angel'" Jules said quietly, her mind and heart racing.

"Winnie came up with nothing," Ed said forming a tent with his fingers in front of him, "the military give us anything?"

Greg shook his head,

"We had our chance to protect him, we declined remember" Wordy said sadly,

"Boss!" Spike said excitedly, "Sam was trying to call a number, looks like it connected just as he was attacked. Chances are, whoever was on the other line heard what was happening,"

"Call it" Greg said standing behind Spike,

"Hello Greg Parker," a female voice answered,

"You know me," Greg said looking around the team,

"I know your whole team. They have Sam."

"Yes, what do you know?"

"I know Sam's in trouble, I also know I'm the reason why." The line went quiet, "Have Spike search these names; Namir Hidi, Zelgai Gzifa, Ajani Muna, have Jules look into Kandahar 2007 and have Wordy and Ed check out abandoned hospitals, warehouses, anything large."

"and me?"

"Come to Trinity Bellwoods Park. We need to talk" and with that the line went dead.

"Could be a set up boss" Ed said quietly,

"I don't think Sam would call the person if he didn't need their help" he sat heavily in the chair next to Spike, looking at his team, "Let's see what we can find out.

"Wake up!" Sam spluttered out the cold water that had been dumped over his head. He was tied to a chair that had been brought in after refusing to make the call. He was alone now with the leader, the man who had  
just broken 3 of his ribs with a pipe, the man who had just beaten Sam for an hour with no results,

"who are you?" Same wheezed,

"My name is Zelgai Gzifa. Born in Farah, Afganastan. When I was little, my mother separated my brother and I. She sent me here to be adopted into a nice family." Gzifa walked around Sam, "I had a nice life, I was happy. I found my brother in the Afganastan Army. We reconnected and made plans for the future, " Gzifa stopped walking as he remember, Sam looked the man up and down. He was clean shaven, had jet black hair and his olive skin made him handsome, his eyes were dark, almost as black as his hair. "Our plans were short lived. Master Corporal Braddock took my brother and tortured him for information, when we found his body, every bone had been broken, he had lived through it all. He had been drugged, drowned, exhausted, malnourished and dehydrated. He had suffered more pain than a human being could possibly try to comprehend." Gzifa was walking again,

"It wasn't me" Sam coughed, trying desperately to get air into his lungs. His whole body was hurting from the beating and his mind was failing to comprehend what Gzifa was saying.

" I know it wasn't you" Gzifa started to untie Same slowly, "it was Samantha Braddock. It took me years to find that information, it cost me my family, my fortune and time to find it but find it I did." Gzifa had unsecured Sam was motioning his men inside,

"There is no Samantha Braddock" Sam tried to stand,

"Yes, yes there is Sam. She was wiped off every database 5 years ago, every database in the world, she was erased, terminated, whatever" Gzifa crouched in front of Sam "but you and I both know, Fallen Angel is very much alive." He stepped back, "Afeez, put him on the mattress" the goon Gzifa had hit earlier, easily picked up the broken officer and laid him down. "You have a few hours to come up with the truth Sam," Gzifa stopped in the doorway, "I will get her one way or another." With that, the door slammed leaving Sam in the dark. Shivering, he carefully curled into a ball to regain heat, his abused body was demanding sleep but his mind was screaming thoughts, how could they know about Sammy? There were only 3 people alive that knew, she wasn't sloppy, they couldn't have tracked her. As Sam drifted towards unconsciousness, there was only one thing he was certain about, Samantha would be coming for him, he had tried to ring her, and she knew he was in trouble. No matter the cost, Samantha would come.

"Jules" he croaked into the darkness as his mind started to shut down, "help."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter, hopefully it is keeping you all entertained, **

**Thanks for the support **

**Chapter 4**

Team One scattered to follow the unknown person's demands. They may not have liked where the orders came from but finally, having somewhere to look for Sam made the situation bearable.

Greg slowly walked towards a park bench in the park. It overlooked many trees growing. The park was peacefully, too cold to bring children out but not too cold it was uncomfortable. Sitting on the bench was a sole blonde female, she had long blonde hair that curled into ringlets, she had it braided into a plait that fell down her back. She was dressed comfortably in jeans and a hoody. Without turning around, she started the conversation,

"Hello Greg," moving around the bench to face her, Greg was greeted by intense blue eyes, pale cream skin and a very pretty woman in her 30's.

"It's a little unfair you know my name and I don't know yours" Greg said sitting next to her, smiling she answered,

"Samantha Braddock" she waited for the shock to wear off Greg's face, "If you wouldn't mind going dark, I need to tell you what's going on. Most of it you can relay to your team, some of it you may never utter again, even upon death." Greg nodded slowly,

"Spike"

"Heard boss. We can have help there in 5 minutes if you need it," Greg took his ear piece out.

"What's going on Samantha? Whose got Sam? Why have you never been mentioned before?"

Smiling sadly, Samantha looked at Greg, "I'm about to tell you everything, but before I begin, understand this, I am only here to save Sam. If anybody, including your or your team, get in my way I will kill you."

"We just want Sam safe,"

"As do I," she looked at her hands, "Sam and I are twins, he was born first by 5 minutes. We did everything together, we were inseparable. Our parents adored us. Amy was born a few years later when we were 4 and then Nat when we were 6. The perfect family of 4," Samantha's eyes had a far away look, "from an early age, Sam and I could communicate without speaking, he always knew what I was thinking just as I always knew what he was feeling, we were perfect. "

"What changed?" Greg said after a long pause,

"Amy"

"Sam told us what happened,"

Laughing out loud, a cold almost maniacal laugh, Samantha continued, "I can believe he told you a story about what happened, but he didn't tell you what actually happened." Sighing, she continued, "we both took her to the park that day, when we got to the intersection, Sam wanted to wait. He knew what I was thinking, 'I could make that gap between traffic'. Before he could stop me I was gone. The driver swerved to avoid me, I heard the crash and scream and turned to see my brother, it took me a while to realize Amy was missing. Then I saw her little body under the car. The driver was drunk but it was nowhere near his fault. That's when everything changed. Something snapped in my head that day and in dads. That was the last day I felt paid of any kind. Physical, mental, emotional pain was gone….I cried no tears at her funeral. I just didn't care she was dead. I would later be diagnosed with Congenital Analgesia, the inability to feel paid. Most people are born with it that have it but the guilt I must have felt when seeing Amy shut down a section of my brain to protect me." Samantha looked at Greg again, and he was amazed at the likeness to Sam, "Dad however, thought it was great. I was his little soldier, immune to pain. Sam was weak in his eyes, never good enough, strong enough, tough enough. After Amy died, mum retreated with Nat, she couldn't bear to look at us. We had killed her little girl. Dad, he found a new friend in alcohol. He would lock me upstairs and beat Sam relentlessly. I'd feel everything Sam did, it's the only time I feel pain, I'd feel his arm snap or a rib break, I'd feel how scared he was or confused. As we got older, I'd start to fight back, Sam wouldn't, he would always take it. I spent 3 years in a psychiatric hospital my father had admitted me too to keep me away from Sam. They experimented on me to see how much I could take and I still felt nothing. At 18, I was released and had found out dad had enlisted Sam. So I enlisted too, there was no doubt I would leave him," Samantha stopped talking while Greg tried to comprehend what he had heard,

"You were in the JTF2 with him?"

"Absolutely, it was my order that killed Ben. I cleared him to fire, I ordered him to shoot his best friend."

"Did you know it was him?"

"Nope but I didn't care to find out. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. When Sam found out, he decided we needed space. He needed to find himself, needed room to mourn away from his monster of a sister,"

"And you?"

"I became an assassin" Samantha looked at the sky, "over the next 5 years I trained in every fight combat known, I'm as good a shot as Sam, I'm training in explosives and so much more. I'm a walking kill machine. My 'boss' wiped me clean, swore Sam to secrecy or death and sent me to work. I've killed, tortured and abused more than 300 men, women and children. Not once have I felt remorse, pity or guilt" she smiled again, "Samantha Braddock was dead and I became known only as 'Fallen Angel'. I'm wanted by Interpol in more than 6 countries, the Americans, Russians and French have all got a death warrant issued for me. 3 Mexican Cartels would kill their mothers to find me and that's just the start."

"What's this got to do with Sam?" Greg was in shock. There was no way these two are twins, they were like Cain and Abel, Yin and Yang, Good and Evil…

"The 3 names I gave you are the only ones who would want revenge. It was early on in my career, all 3 had loved ones close to them. I was cocky and arrogant and just wanted to be paid. I tortured all 3 until death. Now I make it quick and clean, no survivors, no witnesses. But those 3, let's just say it was messy." Samantha stood up and Greg was shocked at her short frame and slight build. " Greg, Sam is my only link to humanity, I will not stop until I have him, I do not care who gets hurt along the way. However, working with your team will speed it up and I'm willing to hold back a little." She looked around and soaked up the quietness. "Will you help me save Sam?".


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go…..**

**Chapter 5 **

Sam was aware of people around him, his head was feeling better but he couldn't shake the chills. He had vomited what little he had in his guts 3 times while waiting. He came fully to while being dragged into another room. It was a little warmer which helped.

"Sam," he had to use all his brain power to concentrate on what Gzifa was saying, "I'm sorry to do this but if you will not tell me what I want to know. It will be you, not your sister, that gets to live through the torture my brother had, this is your choice."

Sam weighed up his options. His ribs burned, he was cold, hungry and thirsty but….he had been hurt worse before, Samantha would be giggling all the way through this torture, they couldn't hurt her, she was coming, he knew that, he can hold out longer, without any doubt Team One was with her. Jules was with her.

"I don't know any Samantha's," he said quietly

Sighing, Gzifa looked him in the eyes, "No Sam, it is I that is sorry. Asa!" Another one of the bodyguards entered. He was a slim man but tall, he wore glasses over his almond eyes. "Time to begin." Without saying a word, Sam was pulled from his kneeling position on the floor and strapped to a table. He was flat on his back, he didn't try to resist in an effort to retain what energy he had left. All of a sudden, he was alone with Asa.

"Step one," Asa said with a thick accent, walking to a tray full of needles and vials, " is drugs." Asa inserted an IV into Sam's right arm.

Jules, give me strength…he prayed silently. " Let's start with Amphetamine," he loaded up the needle and inserted the clear dug into the IV, he carried on talking, " you won't be able to resist talking Sam, all your memories and emotions will come pouring out." Asa waiting a few minutes for the drug to take effect, "tell me Sam, what are you hiding?" Sam tried to fight his mouth but it took control,

"Samantha is dead!" Sam screamed as emotions started to flood through his fevered brain, " they all die on me! They all died because of me!" Tears were streaming down his face as he carried on, "It's my fault Amy is dead! My fault mum committed suicide! My fault Ben's dead! My fault Sammy's dead!" he fought against the restraints, "I could have save them! Saved them all!" Samanthas dead…he thought…he knew her heart still had a beat, but that day Amy dies, so did she. She was never the same, never. The day he left her in Kandahar all alone, the day he told her to never talk to him, think of him or try to understand him was the day he knew he had killed whatever humanity she had left, "only one person loves me and it won't be long until Jule's dies on me too…." he said quietly as years of guilt and frustration took over. Asa left him then to wallow in his own guilt, the torture had just begun in Sam's head. Sam tried to compose himself. He was sweating despite the cool air, his ribs sent bursts of fire though his body, his head throbbed and he was fighting the need to be sick again. His brain was working against him, reminding him every few moments how he was a useless, pathetic whimp. His father had beaten those words into him his whole life, Sammy used to be so annoyed he didn't fight back, but he couldn't, the General had made it clear it was either him or nat. More tears of frustration fell down his face. The inability to move was causing cramps, hold on Sam, he told himself, the team won't forget you. He fought away thoughts about him deserving this…"NO….."he fought his mind, "Jules" he whispered, "forgive me…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

It had been nearly 24 hours since Sam had disappeared, Ed and Wordy had come up short, Spike had found out as much information as possible about the 3 names he had been given.

"Through process of elimination, Gzifa's our guy" Spike said to the team gathered in the briefing room. They had been introduced to Samantha and were still trying to absorb the new knowledge. All eyes turned to her, she was sitting with her legs on the table staring back at them,

"Kandahar 2007…" Jules said slowly, she had found little there apart from useless stuff, most of it was classified,

"Yup," Samantha said, "his brother was in the Army, he sold secrets to use, however, he also sold our secrets back. I was sent in to find out what he knew"

"and?" Ed said after a lengthy pause,

" Wrong guy. Well, put it this way, 3 weeks of 'interrogation' and he still didn't spill a word…"

"Torture, you mean" Wordy spat in disgust,

"Whatever you want to call it" Samantha said smiling, "On come on, someone had to do it! Why not me?" The team shifted uncomfortably, "Anyway, this isn't going to find Sam is it? Pointing the blame and stuff, so, let's go back to the warehouses…"

"We searched most of the major abandoned buildings with help from the uni's,"

"What about hospitals or bunkers, anything that is large.."

"it's a big city Samantha, we are working through a grid but there are a lot of places to hide,"

"Spike, can you find anything on Gzifa…phone records, credit card stuff…"

"Samantha, we know what we are doing," Ed said calmly,

"Fine then, ring me when you find something," Samantha stood up and left the room,

"Whoa….wait!" Jules stopped her, "where are you going?"

"Look Callaghan, Sam might like sharing a lot with you, but not me, plus, you will not like what I'm about to do, " Samantha said, ripping her arm out of Jules grip before carrying on out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam, wake up Sam, SAM!" Asa roared into Sam's ear, trying to get the officer coherent, after having little response, Asa tipped a bucket of cold water over Sam's fevered body, coughing and spluttering, Sam tried to sit up but the restraints held his body down,

"W..wh…what…" Sam spluttered looking at Asa,

"Time for Phase 2…"

**Gosh, I hope you are all enjoying….like I said before, sometimes it's hard to get what is in your brain onto paper and you end up hoping everyone can understand! **

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you are all fantastic!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for the reviews….phew…. it's getting there! **

**Chapter 6**

"Sam, this is a simple process, one designed to hurt," Asa moved around so he was standing behind Sam's head, two men were on either side but Sam refused to look at them, refused to let them see the pain in his eyes. His body was freezing but his head was on fire. They're coming, he told himself, just hold on, they are coming. Sam knew what was going to happen as the towel came over and covered his mouth and nose. He desperately tried to take his mind somewhere else, but he couldn't, the fever had him. The water poured down his throat and into his guts, he tried to fight, tried to squirm away, he felt darkness creeping, he felt his mind shutting down….then all of a sudden, air! He gasped it into his body, ignoring his screaming ribs, he heaved all the air he could get. His captors waited for him to cease gasping and then they did it again, and again, and again. Taking him to the brink of darkness but not letting him go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"Spike, we need something, anything" Greg said frustrated. They were all exhausted, but no one was willing to leave.

"Boss, I have something," Jules said from her lap top, "2008, there was a body found on the outskirts of Kandahar, it was Gzifa's brother Bali. He had been tortured and dumped. An Angel was carved on his back."

"Sounds like her," Ed said quietly,

"That's not all, according to his file," Spike took over, "he was an only child, no brothers"

"Then who is Zelgai?" Wordy asked

"Could she be lying?" Jules asked looking up,

"Why would she? She wants Sam back enough to show up," Greg defended Samantha, "She would have no reason to come to us unless her objective was the same,"

"Maybe she didn't tell us everything," Spike said quickly, "I'll keep looking."

"**Team 3 hot call…shot's fire….residential address" **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Sheryl and Bert Lancaster were watching tv . A knock at the door startled them. It was nearly 8.30pm and were not expecting visitors, before either of them could stand up, a young woman was standing at their door to the living room,

"Can we help you miss?" Sheryl said frightened, she was beautiful but something was very cold about her,

"I want to know where Stephen is," She said

"I'm sorry miss but we haven't seen our son in years," Bert tried to rise but before he could she had placed a bullet in his left knee, over the screaming of the pair, she carried on,

"My name is Samantha Braddock, your son has my brother, either I get a number or an address, or the next bullet goes in her knee," the gun never lowered, her eyes stayed cold and heart steady,

"Oh my God," Sheryl moaned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had been alone for over an hour now. His chest hurt, his lungs burned and now the shivering was permanent. At some stage, someone had carried him back to his cell and was left cold and alone on a dirty mattress. His mind was playing tricks on him now and he was remembering a time when he was a teenager. He had snuck out with his twin to go to a party. The General had passed out so they were in the clear. It started out as a good night until a fight had started, he had lost Sammy in all the confusion, but knew that she was in the middle of it. When the sirens sounded and everyone scattered he had refused to run without his sister. Then she was there, her silly giggle as she grabbed his hand and took off to the forest. The quickest way home was across the lake, he remembered thinking about how cold it was to swim, but the cops were on their tail forced him into the water behind Sammy. He hated swimming, but she was right next to him, telling him he could make it, he was strong, he was capable. _"Keep moving, keep breathing Sam," _she said the whole way across. He was beyond cold when they got home, He couldn't get the shower hot enough to warm him. He had crawled into his bed freezing, _"Sam"_ he had called softly through chattering teeth, she slipped in behind him and wrapped her arms around him, _"have my warmth" _she had whispered, _"why are you not cold?" _she had wrapped her arms tighter then, _"I dunno, cold doesn't bother me, nothing does. Go to sleep Sam," _She had whispered.

As he lay in his cold cell, he could feel her, could hear her whispering in his ear, _"you are strong, you are capable" _he wasn't alone for lone. Asa strode into the room and sat next to Sam's head. Sam hadn't shifted from the foetal position he had curled into. He was soaking wet, shivering, flushed in his face and could feel his broken ribs poking out inside his body,

"Tomorrow is the final stage," Asa said stroking Sam's head, "Bali had been drugged, drowned, exhausted, malnourished, dehydrated and…"Sam's eyes squeezed shut with pain, waiting to know what was to come, "every bone in his body was broken." Sam couldn't stop the whimper escaping his lips. Asa left with that comment. Sleep would be deprived of him because as soon as the door shut noises flooded the room; babies crying, dogs barking, banshee type screaming. Sam forced his exhausted mind to block it out, forced himself to remember holding Jules, remember what her hair smelt like.

" I am strong. I am capable." He whispered.

**Thanks everyone! Next chapter up soon…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Phew….nearly there! I know it might seem like it's dragging out but I'm just rolling with it…. One more chapter probably after this….**

Chapter 7

Team 3 arrived at the scene of gunshots. The uniforms had already cleared the scene and the ambos were loading an elderly couple on the bus,

"Maan, can you tell me anything?" Donna, the team's leader asked the pale elderly lady,

"Her name is Samantha Braddock, she said our son Stephen had taken her brother. She shot him, she was so cold and heartless" Sheryl started to ramble,

"Did you give her anything?" Donna pressed on, Greg had filled her in, she knew Sam was in trouble and this looked like the best lead,

"I gave her his number, please don't let her hurt him, please…she was going to shoot us" Donna took the number and rang Greg, filling him in quickly, she prayed they could find him,

"Spike, trace that number" Greg said quickly,

"Boss, it's registered to a Stephen Lancaster, Lancaster was adopted from Afghanistan as a child, there's our link….", Greg's phone started ringing,

"Parker" he answered

"I've found him"

"We got your message you left with the Lancasters"

"Great, have Spike trace the cell, he'll tell you it traces back to an abandoned warehouse,"

"but…" Greg prompted,

"I don't think he's there. This guy kidnaps a SRU officer who was a special forces soldier, he's not that stupid"

"What are you thinking Braddock?"

"This guy would need help, equipment and stuff you can't buy at a local grocery store…."she was talking quickly, "I've found the transactions and followed the trail to an abandoned saw mill,

"Got him…."Spike was cut off by Greg's hand,

"Where are you?"

"Outside the saw mill. If you and your team are coming, you gotta move, Sam's running out of time, he's hurting real bad now and can't hold out much longer," he heard her sigh, "I'm going in but when I get him out, he'll need that women he's in love with"

"Jules"

"He'll need you all Greg, you're his family now" Greg hung the phone up,

"We've got him," Greg said to his team who without hesitation, grabbed their guns and gear.

Before entering the building, Samantha sent a text, "it's over."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Sam knew the fever had him. His mind took him back to the day he had found his mothers body. He had come home from school early and found her in the bath tub. She had never been the same since Amy died, she hadn't been able to forget her little blonde haired Angel, Sam knew that but he could not believe she had done this. His father came home straight away followed by his twin.

"You did this" his father had hissed at him, he was 12 years old and already his mother and sister were dead because of him,

"You are strong, you are capable" he heard Sammy whisper,

"No" he argued back,

"You are strong Sam, you are capable Sam," she said again, he could feel her arms around him, "Jules is coming, hold on" she whispered stroking his hair, "he's in here!"

"Sammy!" Sam realized he wasn't dreaming, she was there, she was always there when he needed her,

"Hey bud, you stay strong, helps on the way" he opened his eyes and there she was, his best friend, his sister, his twin. She had blood on her face but she was smiling,

"You came" he whispered,

"I'm always here if you need me" there were other voices now,

"Sam, look at me" Jules. He opened his eyes and there she was.

"We gotta get him out, EMS are still 10 minutes out, we can reach the hospital in 15, Ed and Wordy, let's move him" Greg said quickly looking around for Samantha who was gone,

"He's so hot" Jules whispered smoothing his forehead,

"Jules, you and spike go now and alert the hospital he's coming" Ed said pulling her gently out of the way. She stood for a moment and took him all in. His blonde hair had red patches of dried blood, he was pale with flushed cheeks, his blue eyes were crystal clear as he looked at her from his curled position,

"This is real Ed?" he whispered

"It is buddy, it is" Ed smiled back, "We are going to move you Sam, what's hurting?" Wordy entered with blankets from the trucks,

"My ribs" he breathed heavily,

"Good Sam, that is real good. Keep talking" they gently sat him up and wrapped blankets around him. Cradling the broken officer, Wordy carried him to the truck, carefully avoiding the 6 bodies scattered around the large factories main room. Ed climbed into the back of the SUV so Wordy could lay the fragile Sam against him.

Shivering, Sam looked at Ed, " I thought I heard Sam,"

"You did buddy, she was here, she saved you,"

Smiling a crooked smile, "please tell me you kept her away from Jules"

Laughing, Ed wrapped the blanket tighter, "Nobody could scare Jules away from you."

The doctors were waiting with a gurney when they arrived. Sam grabbed Jules hand as he was wheeled past,

"Please don't leave" he mumbled,

"I am here now Sam, now and forever" she squeezed gently before letting the doctors take him.

"Where's Samantha?" Spike asked looking around,

"That is a good question." Jules replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG, it's finally finished….my first ever fan fiction! Thank you all so much for staying with me! I know it was different with the introduction of Samantha but the show was unpredictable so why not this…..**

**I have thoroughly enjoyed reading all of your stories so hopefully this one has thanked you back enough…..**

**Nat **

**The Final Chapter **

Sam was being treated for phenomena and broken ribs. Team one were waiting in the waiting room when Donna came in,

"How is he?" She asked with sympathetic eyes,

"He's going to be ok physically," Ed said looking at his good friend, "any sign of Samantha?" Donna had done the clean up at the saw mill,

"Well, she's hurt. WE found a fresh blood trail which can only belong to her, her truck is gone and we found her cell on the road,"

Sighing, Greg looked at his team, " you don't become a world class assassin by hanging around,"

"She scares me" Spike said to no one in particular. No one laughed, they all believed him. Hell, they all thought the same thing. Any thoughts were interrupted by Greg's phone ringing, walking away slightly, her answered,

"Parker"

"Thank you Greg" the voice whispered on the other end,

"Samantha? Where are you?"

"It doesn't matter." She said tiredly, "you found him and he's going to be fine. Now, you need to save him, save him from himself and the General."

"You need to get to a hospital, your hurt…."

Her laugh was bitter and cough riddled, " I can assure you of one thing Greg, it does not hurt. I need you to tell Sam something…"

"Come and tell him yourself" Greg said realized the implications of the phone call,

"Greg, if you don't listen to what I say now, it will never be said." She said quietly, " I have too many holes in my to mend this time." She paused, "Tell Sam, I love him. I 've never told him, but, he is only one I can say that too. I don't even love my sisters, I have no heart, I've known that for a long time but Sam, he's the only one that makes me smile, makes me laugh, makes me feel warm. Through him, I feel human. I live only to protect him and my job is finally done and I'm going to trust you to look after him. He is broken, I have never been able to mend him, but perhaps his real family can." She coughed, a wet deep cough, "At long last, it's my time. I've knocked on hells door too many times and now the Devil is opening it, he's calling me home." Greg had silent tears streaming down his face listening to her deathbed confession, "Maybe I will finally be able to feel, maybe not, tell him Greg, I never left him, I was always by his side and I always will be. I never believed a word he said in Kandahar, so he's not to regret it." Her breathing was shallow now and raspy as her lungs were struggling to refill, "Tell him he is strong, he is capable," she took a deep breath, "Keep the General away from him," another deep breath, "He's not to look for me, not to bury me, not to remember me, I'm a child of the dark, he's a child of the light, born of the same womb but destined to live apart. Remind him, I deserve this death, my death shall finally repent my sins against humanity." She took one last deep breath, " I love him." Then the line was dead. Greg's whole body shook, the team just looked at him,

"She's gone," was all he sid, walking up to the window of Sam's room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Sam felt something, the closest word he could think of was emptiness. His ribs were feeling better, his temperature was returning to normal but something was wrong. He felt his hand being stroked and heard hushed voices, slowly opening his eyes, he saw Jules first.

Jules, his rock, his foundation.

Then Wordy, the closest person he had to a father.

Then Ed, the only reliable person in his life.

Then lastly Greg, the only person who had never lied to him.

Struggling to sit up, he attempted to pull his oxygen tabs out of his nose,

"No way Braddock, you still need it" Jules said trying to stop him,

"Something is wrong" the pain in his voice made them flinch,

"Sam…" Ed tried but words failed him, Sam's eyes glanced at them all, the only person who could look back was Greg,

"Sammy…" Sam whispered, tears threatening to spill, " I got her killed too…."

"Oh no!" Jules hand flew to her mouth, how could he know? She held his hand quickly to compose herself,

"Why don't you all give us some time," Greg said to the team, after a moment, they all departed.

"I know she's dead Greg, I know she is, I cant…..feel her anymore," Sam's eyes were wide looking at Greg, "Tell me" he pleaded,

Greg nodded silently sitting next to Sam, "You were taken by mistake…"

"I know that, they wanted Samantha"

"Ok," Greg rubbed his head, " She found your location before us, when we got there, she had taken them all out, it looked like a train accident. From the looks of it, she went in guns blazing, she took many bullets…." Greg waited a few minutes, "When we arrived, we heard her call, she told us here you were. By the time we got in to you, she had disappeared. We brought you in," Greg let Sam absorb all he had heard,

"And" Sam prompted, "please Greg, I need to know, she was my best friend, my courage, my….."he struggled to think "my life" he whispered,

"She called, a few hours ago," Greg repeated the conversation from start to finish. Sam lay his head back against his pillow and turned away from Greg to stare out the window.

"She ah…she always believed in me," he said after a long time, "she would never leave me. Dad had her institutionalized when she was 15 because he hated how close we were. Dad saw the perfect soldier in her but I was her weakness, it's the most emotional she has ever been, she was locked up away from me. I would wake up some nights and there she was, lying next to me, _'no body can keep us apart' _she's say, but the next day they would come and track her back kicking and screaming. She never wanted to be a soldier, she joined because I did. Hell, she would have joined the French Choir if I did," Sam smiled sadly "but she was never happy. Mum, before she died, swore the Devil had claimed her, I always thought I could save her, make her feel again…."

"Don't you see Sam" Greg forced Sam to look at him, "you did! She felt through you," Greg smiled, "She understood her place, she understood that this world was not for her, she knew love through you, laughter through you, pain through you. You made her whole, you did save her Sam." Greg left him alone then.

After a while, Jules came to the door, without looking at her or Ed and Wordy just behind her, he opened his heart, "My dad used to beat me senseless….." at long last, Sam let his guilt and grief go, he finally poured his heart out, Samantha was gone, he couldn't save her, but he could save himself.

**Hopefully the ending was ok, I suck at endings…**

**Once again, thank you all so much for your reviews, this was my first and hopefully not my last!**


End file.
